


Fuck Me Now

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [121]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are times when Ryan has no objection to following orders





	Fuck Me Now

Ryan flexed his arm muscles, testing his wrists against the restraints.

Even padded with a pair of his lover’s favourite hiking socks, the thin plastic of the cable ties bit into his flesh.

Breaking the ties through the padding was hard, and even harder to do lying face down on the bed with a slick finger sliding across his prostate, setting his nerves on fire.

“Come on,” he urged. “Be reasonable, Hart.”

“By ‘be reasonable’, do you mean ‘fuck me now’?”

“Might do…”

“You could try begging, solder boy.”

Ryan grinned into the pillow. He had no problem with begging.


End file.
